Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to non-lethal, ranged weapons systems to aid in impeding or subduing hostile or fleeing persons of interest.
Related Art
It has been recognized for some time that police and military personnel can benefit from the use of weapons and devices other than firearms to deal with some hostile situations. While firearms are necessary tools in law enforcement, they provide a level of force that is sometimes unwarranted. In many cases, law enforcement personnel may wish to deal with a situation without resorting to use of a firearm. It is generally accepted, however, that engaging in hand-to-hand combat is not a desirable choice.
For at least these reasons, ranged engagement devices such as the Taser™ have been developed to provide an alternative. While such electrical muscular disruption (“EMD”) weapons have been used with some success, debates continue as to whether such devices are as safe as claimed or are an appropriate level of force for many situations. Other ranged engagement solutions, such as mace or pepper spray, are very limited in range and are often criticized for the pain caused to subjects and the potential for such solutions to affect police or bystanders.
As such, designers continue to seek non-lethal solutions that can be effectively used by police or law enforcement especially to impede or subdue fleeing subjects.